


no losing us, i promise

by chanheepretty



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cabins, Campfires, Comfort, Cooking, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Forests, Happy, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Hugs, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanheepretty/pseuds/chanheepretty
Summary: next to sunwoo sat chanhee, and next to chanhee was changmin. from different angles, three pairs of eyes were looking intently at the blazing orange flame that danced upwards from the stack of woods burning.“i hope i never lose you two. you mean the world to me.” changmin muttered.“never.” sunwoo was quick to answer.“you would never lose us.”  chanhee assured.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Kudos: 39





	no losing us, i promise

**Author's Note:**

> this was quick to be honest, i suddenly had the urge at the end of the night to write something out and i ended up with this. please excuse any mistakes and please comment your opinions because i like reading feedback!

despite a small breeze of chilly air running around the place, the fire only flamed higher and dominated the mood, making the boys feel warm, relaxed and comfortable. each of them occupied a camping chair, a blanket draped over each of them, filling up the warmness the fire failed to provide. 

next to sunwoo sat chanhee, and next to chanhee was changmin. from different angles, three pairs of eyes were looking intently at the blazing orange flame that danced upwards from the stack of woods burning. the three of them were silent for now, lulling their minds into a content slumber from all the thoughts that were running around. 

chanhee stood up after a few minutes, his body stretching when he raised his arms and stood on the tips of his toes. he left his blanket in his seat, his fingers running through his hair before he went closer to the fire. he picked out the sweet potatoes that were roasted in it, putting them in the bowl to cool down before they eat.

as he stood up, he felt a hand on the small of his back. sunwoo smiled at chanhee and handed him a stick with marshmallows covering the first half of it, sunwoo himself holding two identical sticks. chanhee leaned against the younger for a brief moment as they stood quietly and rotated the sticks carefully above the fire. 

a shiver ran through sunwoo’s body, the blood that rushed through his veins heating up further more as he was closer to the fire. chanhee giggled when he saw sunwoo vibrate slightly beside him, crowding into his space to leave a small kiss over his cheek. sunwoo scrunched his nose at the elder, mumbling a small ‘don’t tease’ before turning his attention to the task in his hands.

three meters behind them, changmin was curled up in a ball in his seat. his cheek rested against the back of the chair while his eyes moved between his two boyfriends. even if his lips showed only a small curve of a smile, his mind, thoughts, body, and soul had the brightest grin thanks to the sight in front of him. he rubbed his nose softly and sniffled quietly, curling himself further more as sleep started to fill him up. 

once the marshmallows were done, the pair moved back to their seats. sunwoo dragged his seat closer to changmin’s and handed him the extra stick. changmin smiled sleepily up at him and took the treat, blowing over it softly before taking the first bite. sunwoo glued his chair to changmin’s, eating from his stick with a pleased hum.

chanhee stood behind changmin, munching on his sweets and giving comments about how it tasted sweet and delicious. the eldest finished his food first. he licked his finger that had some marshmallows melt down onto it and threw the stick into the fire to burn along the woods. while changmin handed his empty stick to sunwoo to throw it along his, he felt a hand rubbing over his bicep and a kiss popping against his ear.

he whined dramatically loud and rubbed his ear, reaching to slap chanhee jokingly as he attempted to glare at him. chanhee only grinned wickedly at the younger one, blowing him another kiss. changmin shook his head and moved again to snuggle into his seat, bringing the blanket tighter around him. “can we go inside soon, please?” he mumbled out, looking at sunwoo then back at chanhee.

chanhee hummed and nodded, looking at sunwoo to confirm with another nod from him. changmin sat up lazily, balling up the blanket and holding it under his arm. he took chanhee’s hand and tugged him closer to the wooden log cabin they were staying in. chanhee stepped slowly after him, glancing back to make sure sunwoo is following them.

sunwoo folded the chairs, balled the blankets on them and picked them up all together before following the couple inside. he set them down in the corner and cracked his back after standing up properly, groaning quietly to himself from the relief. he tilted his head back and peaked into the bedroom, spotting chanhee and changmin getting out their pajamas. 

he smiled to himself and went to shut the windows and lock the door, preferring to be completely safe and secure inside. he then moved to go to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. sunwoo rested both his palms behind his back, pressed against the door as he watched changmin fix down his hair and chanhee flip the duvet from the bed. changmin grabbed sunwoo’s pajamas and handed it to him, leaning up slightly to leave a kiss on the tip of the younger’s nose. 

sunwoo smiled and gave changmin a kiss too, on the small space above his upper lip and right below his nose. changmin scrunched up his nose and grinned giddily at his boyfriend before moving away to let him change his clothes. he went to the bed, climbing over the duvet and plopping down between chanhee and the currently empty space. changmin rested his head on chanhee’s shoulder, smiling and tilting his head when he felt the elder’s arm wrap around him. 

sunwoo discarded his clothes against the chair in the corner of the room and walked with quick steps towards the bed. he inched up into changmin’s space, resting his head against the elder’s chest while his arms each found chanhee’s and changmin’s waists respectively to wrap around them. he nuzzled his face lightly against changmin’s chest and squeezed his boyfriends gently before sitting back.

the two elder boys looked at him with a smile. he sat on his knees in front of them and smiled back, his legs crossed in front of him as changmin shifted around to look at him and rest his back against the headboard while making sure chanhee’s arm still blanketed him. “are you guys enjoying our time here?” he looked between them, his lips curving up once they nodded in unison.

“yeah, it is very nice and calm here. today was so nice too.” changmin nodded and wrapped his arm around chanhee’s waist, now fully cuddling up against his side. chanhee nodded after the younger’s comment too, his fingers hiding in changmin’s hair as he replied, “that’s true. i liked cooking with you both and then eating and spending time together.”

sunwoo smiled with satisfaction. his heart feeling light in the best way as his muscles melted down in relaxation in his seated position. his mind geared up again though, bringing back the fresh memories of their day in the cabin. how changmin woke up first, rolling over chanhee and sunwoo’s sleeping forms while vocalizing his desire of them waking up because he was hungry and wanted to eat.

and then from having a very basic breakfast, spending very quick two hours of drinking coffee and discussing irrelevant topics over the table in the kitchen, to realizing they should start preparing their lunch. they cooked together, dividing cooking tasks between them with some bickering here and there about why changmin had to put his hands in the cold water to wash the vegetables and chanhee cut them and also have his hands get cold meanwhile sunwoo only fried the chicken away from all the freezing touches. 

sunwoo’s mind also reminded him about how after all that, they sat and ate and enjoyed the deliciously cooked meals together and satisfied changmin with washing the dishes and feeling the cold water too. he giggled once his mind showed him the vision of changmin grinning so widely as if he won a million dollars. chanhee looked at him and giggled too, raising his eyebrows at the youngest, “what’s funny?” sunwoo shook his head and moved closer to them, “nothing. just happy about today, i had so much fun too.” 

changmin moved his arm from chanhee’s waist to rest over sunwoo’s shoulder. his fingers naturally found sunwoo’s earlobe, rubbing the meat between the pads of his finger as he looked up at chanhee. he left a small kiss over his jaw and sat up. “are you sleepy? or do you want to stay up more?” sunwoo shrugged and pursed his lips easily, chanhee copying his actions and looking at changmin “do you have anything in mind?” changmin shook his head, his hands locking together over his lap.

they stayed silent for a minute, the atmosphere heavy yet comfortable, silent yet has some unknown words left unspoken. sunwoo glanced at chanhee, who shrugged in response to his silent yet clear question about whether there was anything wrong or not. changmin puffed his cheeks and lifted his arms up with a small grunt at the stretch. instead of dropping them down onto his sides, he draped them around sunwoo’s shoulders, pulling him in for a hug. 

sunwoo chuckled under his breath and wrapped his arms tightly around changmin, hugging him against his chest. changmin rested his cheek over sunwoo’s shoulder and looked at chanhee. he smiled at the eldest of the trio and opened his arm, inviting him to join the hug. and that was what he did. chanhee crawled closer to the two and hugged them both, engulfing them in his arms. they relaxed instinctively against each other, their breathing forming a calm rhythm. 

“i hope i never lose you two. you mean the world to me.” changmin muttered after a couple of minutes into the hug, his eyes refusing to open. “never.” sunwoo was quick to answer, chanhee following his hum with an assuring “you would never lose us.” changmin smiled and nodded and squeezed them both firmly, giggling half-heartedly at sunwoo’s comment about not being able to breathe and chanhee’s sneaky slap to make him shut up.

sunwoo tilted his head to kiss over the back of changmin’s neck, his hand sliding under his shirt to rub his thumb gently against changmin’s hip. chanhee’s fingers stroked changmin’s hair slowly and in long movements. while the eldest and the youngest affectionately touched their boyfriend to send him into a calm sleep, he muttered his reminder of love, telling them he loved them so much and earning the same confession sincerely back. 

chanhee pulled away first when he saw changmin’s features relaxing and his breathing settling into a slow flow of inhales and exhales. sunwoo carefully laid changmin back, making sure his head is resting on the pillow and moving his hair away from his forehead to leave a kiss on his skin there with another whisper of his love for him.

he pulled away and looked at chanhee, fisting the elder’s shirt in his hand and pulling him closer against his chest for a hug as well. chanhee smiled and kissed sunwoo’s shoulder, moving over changmin’s legs to rest into the younger’s embrace. “do you want to sleep too?” he heard sunwoo whisper beside his ear, his voice quiet to avoid waking up the sleeping boy few centimeters away from them. chanhee shook his head and pulled away, his hands resting over his boyfriend’s shoulders, “not yet. you want to sleep or sit up some more?” 

“sit up more.” sunwoo smiled and took chanhee’s hands off his shoulders. he went to rest a pillow against the headboard and laze back against it. sunwoo tugged chanhee towards himself, smiling as chanhee pressed his back against sunwoo’s chest and his head against his shoulder. chanhee locked their fingers together once sunwoo’s arm was over his shoulder and his hand hanging emptily in front of his chest. the elder let out a calm sigh, resting his temple against sunwoo’s cheek while the younger’s lips stationed over his shoulder. 

chanhee moved his fingers in and out between the gaps of sunwoo’s spread ones, watching how they perfectly belong there. “i also hope i never lose you two, you know?” the elder couldn’t help but mutter out the worry that ignited in him for a second. sunwoo kissed from his shoulder to his neck and ear, his fingers caging chanhee’s when the elder slipped them in again. “me too, but you wont lose me, or changmin. the same way he wont lose us. the same way i wont lose you two. i will try my best to never let that happen.” 

with a nod, chanhee moved away for a second to find sunwoo’s lips and kiss over them softly. he then glanced at changmin beside them, delicately fixing the covers over his sleeping body with his free hand and wishing him a peaceful sleep in his mind. sunwoo moved his hand from chanhee’s waist to rest it against his cheek, his other hand squeezing chanhee’s in an assuring manner. chanhee rested his temple against sunwoo’s again, his eyes watching the trees outside. he moved back closer to sunwoo, needing as much physical contact as possible to feel safe and secure. 

sunwoo smiled for a second when he kissed chanhee’s cheek as his thumb caressed his other one in small circles. “don’t think about it, yeah? he’s here beside you. im here holding you.” chanhee nodded immediately, focusing on slowing his heart beat and stabilizing his breathing. sunwoo’s hand moving down to his stomach to rub slowly and help him settle back into his content headspace. 

“try to fall asleep?” chanhee nodded again at sunwoo’s words, shutting his eyes and parting his lips to breathe from his mouth instead of his nose. he never felt sunwoo’s finger unlock from his nor did he feel sunwoo’s hand lift off from his stomach. he fell asleep to the feeling of sunwoo’s lips against his skin, the sound of his breathing mixed with changmin’s in the room, the warmth of his chest against his own back and changmin’s warmth from beside them. 

sunwoo didn’t know when he fell asleep, but he knew he didn’t lay back. he knew he fell asleep with his mind fervently searching for ways to make the boy in his arms feel safe. he knew he fell asleep while earnestly moving his lips from chanhee’s shoulder to his neck, his jaw, his cheek, his ear, his temple. he knew he fell asleep after taking more than five glances at changmin composedly sleeping beside them all while reminding himself that no, he would never let anyone bring them apart or let anything cause them to lose each other.

and probably sunwoo and chanhee woke up laid down and covered up because changmin woke up before them and helped them into the appropriate position to sleep. and maybe today, changmin didn’t whine and wake them up to go and make breakfast together. instead, he went and brewed their coffee, prepared their breakfast, set up the table and went back into the bedroom.

“hey! hey! hey, wake up both of you, sleepy heads. come on come on!” changmin’s voice finally filled up the silent room and interrupted their sleep. he still climbed over them, tapped their arms, shook them around until they finally sat up and came into full conscious and function. he grinned as brightly as ever at each of them and kissed each of their cheeks with a cheerful ‘good morning’ and a tug on their hands to get out of bed and spend another day happily together.


End file.
